


The Look

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Lester share a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

He was meant to be briefing the Prime Minister on the anomalies and what the consequences could be, but mid-sentence he looked up and lost track of what he was saying. From the other side of the building the soldier smiled, fully aware of the effect he was having on the supposedly controlled civil servant.

James Lester glared and Captain Ryan just grinned back at him insouciantly. Then the Prime Minister said something and he had to turn his attention back to the phone call and matters of national security. Even though he'd turned his chair slightly he could still see Ryan's smile in his head.

Focussing more firmly than ever, he finished briefing the Prime Minister and put the phone down, intending to work on some of the never-ending paperwork that always seemed to be crossing his desk. Instead he found himself glancing over again, hoping to catch Ryan's eye, but to his disappointment the younger man was gone.

He scowled and started scribbling notes on one of the reports he had to read, signing it with a flourish when he was done and tossing it into his out tray. Before he could pick up the next one, a pair of combat trousers came into view as their owner perched on the edge of his desk.

He looked up and Ryan smiled at him again. "Why don't you put those down for a minute, sir, and let me buy you dinner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Song prompt used - "Zing Went the Strings of my Heart"


End file.
